One Shot (For Now) With My Bow
by NashvilleKanons
Summary: *Mild Spoiler Warning* F!Byleth had risen from her slumber along the river. Her mind drifted quickly to the Monastery. She felt the darkness, wash over her before she even began to ascend the steps. She felt his anger. It was dangerous. (Warning: There is dark themes and citrus*lemon*.)


(Warning: This is rated M. There will be citrus. Adults only, pretty please. You've been warned. There is some cutesy stuff, but it is Dark Dimitri.) (Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the characters.)

One Shot (For Now) With My Bow

She had taken the steps up past each mangled and blood-soaked body and felt the darkness explode around her. She felt haunted by each pain-stricken face found, even as she tried not to look. Empire armor, blood stained and strewn about haphazardly. Weapons upon weapons lie about the ground and cold stone stairs. She finally made it to the top and turned to find him. He was sitting with his back against the wall. His lance was in his right hand along with his left knee raised with his foot pressed to the floor as if to get up if needed. Although, getting up didn't look possible for one that looked so damaged.

The professor urged herself forward and muttered a single word, "Dimitri?"

"No, not another ghost to haunt me. You've all abandoned me. So, what is your voice, woman? Why did you leave me?" His broken words sounded like they scraped along his throat. The hoarseness in his voice challenging her like she was a specter.

"I didn't mean to leave you, Dimitri. Trust me. It's just me, Byleth." She responded.

"I know who you are. As if I could forget. You're still as beautiful as I remember. Unfortunately, you are dead." The eye not covered by a patch, as dark as can be, didn't leave her face. It was almost as if he was terrified that she would disappear, even though he wanted her to stop haunting him.

"I am not dead. I swear to you. I'm alive, Dimitri." She said gently as she stopped just before him and offered him her hand.

"Impossible," he spat as he looked up at her, "you've been gone for five years. Where were you if you're not dead?"

"I've been asleep…adrift the river."

"For five years? You can't be serious." He almost became angrier than before, the dark circles under his eyes become more twisted. "You expect me to believe such a thing? How dare yo-"

"Dimitri. Touch me. I am not a ghost." Her hand was unwavering.

His eyes traveled up her hand to stare at her face. Her green eyes were full of light and it was almost enough to pull him through the darkness that settled around him. He wanted to believe that this wasn't another dead loved one to haunt him. To yell and scream to bring it the head of the wretch who plunged this world into chaos.

Byleth, his professor, looked so normal. She hadn't changed. Unlike him. His golden hair had grown longer and covered most of his face. He had lost an eye and therefor looked rougher with an eyepatch to boot. His strength had mounted and Byleth could feel it radiating off him. He was no longer the cute little student that he was five years ago. Before her was a beast, yet she held out her hand. She was prepared for him to bite her. Instead, he took her hand in his gloved one. The amount of shock on his face almost brought a giggle up her throat. However, it was not the time for laughing and she was sure he would find it insulting. So, she suppressed it.

"Professor, it really is you," with her support, he was brought to his feet. She quickly realized how much taller he had gotten. He towered over her.

He stepped closer and gently placed a hand on her check. She radiated warmth and it stole his chill. He continued to stroke her cheek with a thumb as if he had the intention of making absolute certain that she was actually standing before him. Before she could blink, his lance dropped from his other hand and it clanked against the stone-cold floor. It broke the cool silence as he put both hands on either side of her face. He studied her carefully. His dark blue eye searching hers.

"Dimitri, I-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. There was no protest from her as he kissed her long and hard. His tongue slowly followed the curve of her lip and she gasped. This provided him the chance to deepen the kiss he was stealing from her. One hand disappeared from her face and reappeared at the small of her back. It pressed her closer to him. The other delved into her green hair at her neck. He didn't care. He wasn't alone anymore.

_You were never alone to begin with. _

The voices boomed in his head and it forced him to jerk away from her. His face suddenly so dark again, he pulled away fully. "No, no, no," came his whispered panic.

"What…" Byleth was still trying to recover from his closeness, "what's wrong?" She reached for him, wanting him near again.

He stepped back another few steps as her hands waved in front of him. This was wrong. She shouldn't be near him. "Get away from me," came his snarl as his back hit the wall behind him.

"I don't understand. Why?" She asked, not backing down.

"I don't deserve this. Get away before I hurt you." His voice had cracked, and a lot of the anger had broken down into a deep kind of sadness.

"Hurt me? Why would you hurt me?" She questioned, even though she partially knew the answer. He didn't appear to be all that stable. "Dimitri, talk to me."

"Haven't you heard them? I'm a beast. A monster. One solely after blood and carnage. Now, please…go before I cause you harm."

"You aren't a monster."

"I'm not a monster? You don't know anything. I've killed so many people. Their blood will forever stain my hands. So many…killed by my hands…so mercilessly. I even got Dedue killed. He saved my life in my escape from prison. In that manner, he had his own taken. He shouldn't have saved me. I should have died in that prison. What was the point of getting himself killed for a monster like myself to ravage the lands?" His heart broken babbling had put a pause on Byleth.

She stared at his face as if searching for the light she once knew. She finally moved forward and put her hands on his face. "Dimitri," was all she could mutter.

Their gazes locked once more. She was happy to see a spark in the one deep blue eye. Her hands were warm, and they gave him reprieve again. Not that he deserved it. He closed his eyes as he felt her fingers move over his face. Her lips fluttered over his own and he felt his soul clench painfully. She was here and alive for him. His professor had come back for him…no…his Byleth had. He could feel her determination to save him from himself, but he was concerned with the thought of how. He didn't even know if he could be saved.

"Byleth…"

Her name on his lips gave her pause and he opened his eyes to find her shocked expression. He must have crossed a line. As that thought crossed his mind, a smile spread along her face.

"I suppose that I have not crossed a line then, professor?" He asked. There was darkness in his voice, but it sounded as if he was teasing her.

"Call me Byleth," she whispered.

His hand snaked behind her head and pulled her close. His lips crashed into hers and the hunger there was overwhelming. She could feel the pressure in her heart, whether it refused to beat or not. He tilted his head to gain more access and she allowed it. Caught up in the whirlwind that began, she could not break free. His hands, suddenly out of the gloves, were rough and cold against her.

"Dimitri…" She muttered against his lips, "I've miss you."

He thought that would stop the fire in his body, but he missed her. He wanted her. He was going to have her. The voices in his head be damned.

"I missed you, Byleth." He responded at once.

She wasn't expecting a response from him, but the one she received was intoxicating. Just as his kiss was. He kissed her so passionately that she felt drunk with the emotions coming to life. His tongue lashed against hers over and over to the point her knees were weak. With a hand still on his cheek, she could feel his jaw working as he moved her swollen lips with his own. A sliver of saliva formed as he broke from the kiss. She missed the heat instantly. The warmth between her legs only became worse when he wasn't touching her. She wanted him and to hell with the consequences.

The lost look he gave her almost drenched the fire within her, but soon the fire returned to his eyes and he picked her up and turned. She was up against the wall that he had sat against when she first arrived. His body was pressed up against her and he had wrapped her legs around his hips. Sure, he was still in his armor, but she could feel the heat off his body. Their lips met again, and this time their hands explored more. She shoved his cloak off his shoulders, and it slid to the floor with a heavy thud. His hands followed the curve of her rear and then up her ribs to her breast.

In that moment, he was perfect. He was everything she had ever wanted. He had always been her friend, her student, her voice of reason. Now, he was more, and she loved it. She needed him to know his value, but she wouldn't say anything now. He wouldn't trust anything she spoke of right this second. He would disagree and probably stop in his quest of touching her everywhere. It may be selfish, but she needed him right now. She needed his heat against her.

Speaking of heat, his breath was scalding the moment he released her lips. His face nuzzled her neck and she nearly squealed. His tongue on her throat, gliding and circling. It made her pant. It eased all of her thoughts.

"Byleth," his voice whispered, making shivers run up her back.

He felt her hips grind against him, and he groaned. He wanted to take his time with her, but she was making every second complete agony. His armor was too hot, but he couldn't disengage from this little minx easily.

"Byleth?" He lifted his head to meet her gaze.

Her eyes were hazy, but she focused on him.

"This will only take a moment." He whispered and pried her legs from around his waist.

She mumbled some type of denial at his step back, and as amusing as that was, he had to get out of his heavy wear. He unhooked his armor and chainmail, and it clanked to the ground loudly. He removed the leather clads and then finally his black slacks and brown button up. Once he unclothed himself, he returned to her. A smirk curved his lips as he pulled her cloak off her shoulders. It landed with the rest of his clothes.

She raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder. It moved to his neck and she pulled him back to her. A soft chuckle escaped his lips, and her eyes snapped up to his. In his gaze, she saw him. The old him. The one that took her heart at the goddess tower without her thinking. She didn't have much time to continue looking at the shining light. His mouth had claimed hers again and her eyes closed as the familiar dance their tongues created made her toes curl. He pulled her shirt up and left her lips for only a moment to remove her shirt. Next, he found the clasp of her bra. He made short work of her clothes and his hands fisted at her hips.

"Dimitri," she sighed his name.

He never liked the sound of his name, but on her tongue, he made an exception. He loved it and wanted only to hear her scream it, now.

_You wish. _

A voice. He shook his head slightly, as if it would dispel it.

"Leave him alone," his Byleth said aloud, as if she could hear the voice that just spoke to him.

His eye caught hers. "Byleth?"

"It isn't fair, Dimitri. They need to pass on without plaguing you so." She said softly. "Please, hear me instead." **Love me instead. **She bit her tongue to keep from saying that out loud.

He surely wouldn't accept her feelings. However, she did not know how she felt exactly. Love sounded so right, but he wouldn't take it from her. She didn't believe he could in his current state.

"I hear you, Byleth. Now, I want you to be a little louder." His voice dropped back down. It was huskier and honestly, sexier.

His teeth sunk into her bare shoulder and she cried out in pain and pleasure. Her naked thighs shook against his and one of his hands slid down the front of her to the apex of her thighs. She shook hard as his fingers caressed her most sensitive area. He licked the stinging of her shoulder as his fingers moved through the small curls between her legs until he found what he was seeking.

He caught her head as she threw it back. She had almost smacked the stone wall behind them with it. Those reflexes of his were impeccable. Bashing her head into a wall would have definitely ruined the mood. His smirk as he stroked her made her cheeks flush. He wanted to taste her, but that would have to wait. He was straining. Dimitri needed her right now.

His hands found the outside of her thighs and he brought her up to about the same position they had been in not too long ago. Her breath came out in pants as she felt the length of his erection. He felt a shudder run throughout his body as he positioned himself. With his lover pressed against the wall, he entered her. She gasped at the pressure breaking inside of her. It was painful for only a few moments. Dimitri was kind enough to let her adjust before he moved.

"Dimitri," she panted over and over.

His name on her lips almost took him down, but he held it together. There was no way in hell he was going down like that. Not today. Not with Byleth.

He braced one hand on the wall behind her and then thrusted into her. Her gasp was music to his ears, and he continued slowly at first. The two began a rhythm. It got hotter and heavier by the minute. His lips found her ear and nipped roughly. He felt a spasm from her and then another, and soon enough he felt them come faster. She was nearing her climax.

They rhythm they built had become fiercer and she was at her limit. Her legs tightened around his hips and her nails dug into his back. Sharp red lines followed her fingertips. A groan emerged from him as he leaned his head back. His pace didn't slow as he stared upwards. Suddenly, she exploded into a million pieces. His head snapped back down to stare at her as she came apart in his arms. Dimitri laughed loudly and picked up speed, extending her trip. She gripped him tightly as he followed her to ecstasy. Their hot sweaty bodies stuck to each other as they came down. Dimitri pressed his forehead to hers and sighed as he slowly came back to himself.

"Dimitri," her voice was broken, "I…I…you must know that I…"

"Not today, Byleth. You know that I can't." Dimitri told her, but he wanted to regret and take back every word.

Her light green eyes filled with sadness as she looked up at him. They were still joined, but she could feel him slipping away from her. Feel the cold coming from him. It made her want to curse, because she had felt his heat.

Dimitri's eyelid fluttered, and she suddenly realized how tired he was. She was exhausted as well as she could feel her own eyelids falter.

"Don't," Dimitri muttered into her hair, "we have to go now."

"Go…where?" She questioned lazily. Byleth wanted sleep. She wanted cuddles. "Give…me…"

Dimitri held her close as she became limp in his arms. "Byleth?"

She wasn't responsive at all. He held her naked body awkwardly, for it seemed she had passed out on him. Her head lay against his shoulder and her arms slackened around his neck. He hesitated when the voice of his uncle told him to drop her.

He sighed and bent down to retrieve his cloak with one arm safely tucked under her to keep her from falling off of him. Dimitri draped the cloak over her and shifted her in his arms to more of a princess style. He figured he'd take her to her bedroom within Garag Mach. The students room seemed safe for now. He made his way inside and set her down in the bed.

He took his cloak back and covered her with the blankets quickly before the chill found her. He supposed it did anyway as she curled into a ball. Dimitri left her room to retrieve her clothes, but on his return, she was crying in her sleep. He set her clothing on her dresser and stepped closer to her bed. Her shoulders and back were red from when he held her bare back against the wall. He felt bad about that on some level, but he should leave. What happened should not have happened. It had weakened his resolve and he needed…fiercely needed that wicked woman's head. On a spike.

"Dimitri…" her voice brought him back.

She had not spoken directly to him, as she appeared to still be dreaming. He took another a step toward the bed and froze as the phrase she spoke next rocked his soul;

"Sa…save me…"

He growled at the audacity of her subconscious. **How dare it put her in danger. Is his dream self even saving her? This is ridiculous!**

Dimitri walked to the side of the bed and pulled the covers back. He slid into bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her. It seemed to calm her down immensely. She rolled over and pressed her face into his bare chest. He breathed in the scent of her hair and sighed. It seemed to calm the beast inside him. He wasn't alone.

_You never were. WE are here. WE want her head. Bring us her head. Bring us her head. Bring us her-_

"Thank you, Dimitri. You saved me," her sleep mumble drowned out the voices of the dead.

He breathed a sigh of relief at the silence, "you're welcome, Byleth." Before he knew it, his eyes were closing, and sleep was claiming him faster than usual.

(Authors Note: I apologize for literally everything. I wrote this at 1 am. I'm enjoying the blue lions playthrough with the romance between F!Byleth and Dimitri, though. So, I've found passion in writing about it. If anyone would like another encounter from this Fire Emblem timeline later on, just leave a little review. I do not mind making this more than a one-shot. I could write another one of these with Dark/Semi-Light Dimitri. Be gentle if you'd like to use constructive criticism. I'm new at this. Thanks for reading.)


End file.
